Episode 4242/4243 (7 July 2011)
Synopsis On the day of Ronnie’s sentencing she’s desperate to talk to Roxy, but Roxy ignores her calls. Taking her mobile, Michael sends Roxy to the salon and thinks she should forget about Ronnie. Jack reveals he and Ronnie are flying to Mexico after the sentencing to start a new life. Carol’s convinced Ronnie broke into the Vic, guilty Abi confesses it was really her and Jay. Kat says it doesn’t matter, Ronnie still did what she did. Alfie’s wary when Michael offers to take Tommy to the playground, Kat overrules him and agrees. Ronnie receives a message from Roxy’s phone asking to meet at the playground, but arrives to find Tommy alone and crying in his pram. She picks him up to comfort him and, seeing Michael watching her, realises she’s been set up again. Michael tells Kat and Alfie that Ronnie snatched Tommy. Panicking Kat begs for her baby back. Ronnie hands him over, insisting that Michael text her from Roxy’s phone. Incandescent with rage, Kat slaps Ronnie and hisses that when Ronnie gets sent down she’ll be laughing. Ronnie begs for Kat’s forgiveness; they’re the same, they’ve both lost babies. Kat refuses, declaring that Ronnie’s lucky she’s still breathing. With the police on the way, Jack’s horrified that Ronnie’s sentence could now be much more severe and insists they need to run away now. Finding Roxy to say goodbye, Ronnie shows her the text message sent from Roxy’s phone, telling her Michael set her up for rejecting him. Ronnie swears on Danielle’s grave that she’s telling the truth, giving Roxy her locket. Roxy won’t believe her, insisting that Ronnie’s twisted and declares she never wants to see her again. Devastated, Ronnie sets out determinedly for the Court. Doubts forming, Roxy confronts Michael who admits he set Ronnie up and calls her damaged goods. Kat’s appalled. When Jack discovers the truth, he punches Michael. Jack and Roxy hurry to the Court. Jack’s desperate, telling Ronnie it’s not too late to run but Ronnie’s determined, she has to put this behind her to feel some peace. Ronnie tearfully asks Jack to let her go. In court, Kat’s victim statement is read out. Roxy loudly objects, is held in contempt and taken into custody. As Ronnie’s QC starts to speak in her defence Ronnie stops him, refusing to have excuses made for her. Ronnie’s sentenced to three years in custody. Stricken, Kat realises she doesn’t want Ronnie to go to prison and forgives her, agreeing they are the same after all. As Ronnie’s led into the cells, Roxy hugs her and slips her Danielle’s locket. In tears, the sisters swear they’ll be together forever. Alone in her cell, Ronnie takes a deep breath and smiles; finally at peace. Max’s taken out a three month lease on a flat for him and Tanya to escape to. Tanya’s worried by the commitment, and warns Max she’ll always choose family over him. Max convinces her to keep the key to the flat. Later when Max is in court, Lauren storms in; she knows about the affair and warns him to stay away from Tanya. Lauren steals Ryan’s keys and waits on his bed for him. Ryan throws her out, much to her embarrassment. Noticing Max and Tanya have copies of the exact same key, Lauren interrogates guilty Tanya. Lauren realises Max and Tanya are having an affair. Furious that she’s grassed him up about the break in at the Vic, Jay breaks up with Abi. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2011 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Julia's Theme